The present invention relates to a spring clip of the kind defined in the preamble of Claim 1.
A spring clip for optical contact devices is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730. The spring clip includes hooked members which hook around the contact devices and urge said devices towards one another.
A spring clip of this kind cannot be easily held in place when wishing to separate the optical contact devices one from the other or to mutually connect said devices. This drawback presents a problem.
The object of the present invention is to at least reduce the aforesaid problem.
The aforesaid problem is addressed in accordance with the invention with a spring clip according to Claim 1.
One advantage with the present invention is that construction of the clip and its manufacture are both simple and inexpensive.
Another advantage afforded by the invention is that the clip is small and takes up very little space on a circuit board.
The invention will now be described in more detail with reference to preferred embodiments thereof and also with reference to the accompanying drawings.